Episode 256 (28th July 1987)
Plot Lofty hides from Arthur, who is intent on making him workout in the Square in order to keep fit. Carmel moves into Tony's old flat with help from Kelvin. Arthur poaches Lofty and as the pair workout, the punks laugh at them. Sue tells Mary that she is not allowed her punk friends in the café. Sharon tells Michelle that she is going to Majorca as part of her process to become a travel agent. Simon phones Magda to arrange a night out with her; Pat tries to dissuade Simon from seeing her knowing Den will go mad if he finds out. Darren arrives on the Square looking for Carmel. A W.P.C. moves the punks on but Mary refuses to budge as she lives on the Square; Carmel vouches for Mary and she then takes a man, Rod Norman, back to her flat with her. Tina serves one of the punks in the shop and as she turns her back on the till for a few seconds, the punk steals cash from it. Mary and Rod talk and get to know each other. Kathy searches for Ian, furious at him for not attending college the previous term. Carmel and Darren catch-up in the café; Darren tells Carmel that his relationship with his wife, Darlene, is not on good terms. Ali and Sue receive a letter ordering them to leave their flat. Sue asks Carmel about the letter and Carmel suggests they check it with the Citizens Advice Bureau. Darren's son, Junior Roberts, then turns up on the Square telling him that Darlene is not happy with him. Darren asks Carmel to look after Junior for him whilst he tends to his wife. Pete complains to Ali and Sue about Ian missing out at college. Carmel tells Kelvin that if Darren asks him to get involved in any deals then he should check it with her first in case they are illegal. Ian plans to open up a seafood stall on the market. Tina panics after realising money has been stolen from the till. Rod invites Mary to a music fair after getting to know her better, so she tells him that she has a child who is nearly three years-old and says she would not blame him if he wanted to leave. Cast Regular cast *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Angie - Anita Dobson *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff Guest cast *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *Cassandra - Suzanne Halstead (Credited as "Punk Girl") *W.P.C. - Alwyne Taylor Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1C Albert Square - Living room *23B Albert Square *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Al's Café Notes *First appearance of Rod Norman (Christopher McHallum) and Darren and Junior Roberts (Gary McDonald and Aaron Carrington). *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Share and share alike. Code of the road that. You provide the gaff and the rest is up to me.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,650,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes